Adoption Day
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: When Larry offers to adopt teenager Lilith, will she let him? Or will she keep making herself believe that no one wants to adopt her?


"Next." shouted a busy-bodied blueberry to the teen veggies trying out.

"I can't do this." A rhubarb named Lilith said to herself. The only place left in the Bumblyburg High's production of Wicked was Elphaba and no one seemed right for the part. She nervously hopped on stage and in front of the blueberry who was looking more and more irrated the longer she had to sit there.

"I'm going to sing an excerpt from I'm Not that Girl."

"Then get on with it!"

Lilith took a deep breath and went for it.

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl"

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her. No one could even come close to what Lilith had sounded like. It was like she was Idina Menzel, it was amazing to hear. Liltih continued singing not dearing to look at anyone straight in the eye,

"Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl"

She looked at the blueberry with not much hope and a lot fear.

"Come to the call backs are on Friday." the blueberry finally said.

"I'm in!" Lilith said happily as she quickly hopped up the steps to the Sweet Givings Orphanage. She hopped around the building still saying she was in the production looking for the Head of the Orphanage, Amanda. She finally found the Head and shared the news.

"So you're going to be Elphaba?"

"Well... almost. I was allowed to go back for call backs." Lilith admitted. Amanda smiled and gave Lilith a quick hug.

"God has given you an amazing voice. Even more so then that 10-year-old girl off of America's Got Talent. Use it up there and I'll pray for you. But for now help me set up."

"Set up for what?" Lilith asked confused.

"It's Wonderful Wednesday. Adoption Day." Amanda said.

"Oh." Lilith said disappointed. Lilith was an orphan that never seemed to get adopted. And since she was old enough to learn how to drive, many parents thought that she was a helping hand not a child that needed to be adopted.

Lilith helped Amanda get everything ready for Wonderful Wednesday. However, she was distracted by how many children she saw now and couldn't help but think how many would still be there by the end of the day.

Several hours later Lilith had hid herself away from the orphanage. She was a across the street sitting on a wooden bench while drawing some pictures in a notebook. She was told she had been blessed by God to draw too. Everyone remarked how much they looked so life like, and Lilith would just smile and walk on by.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" a cucumber said, making her jump a little. Lilith gave an irrated sigh as she looked her the now smudged picture, ruined when the cucumber gave her a slight scare.

"Not at all."

The cucumber sat down next to her and looked at her picture then at her.

"That's an awful nice picture you're drawing? Who is it?"

Lilith have the cucumber a nasty look but he still looked at her in curiosity.

"Her name is Michelle. She is an angel with wings like a swan's wings."

"An angel of God?"

"A guardian angel. For Amanda."

"Oh." the cucumber said. A couple seconds later the cucumber asked, "Is Amanda your mom? Because if she is then it's not very nice to call her by her first name you know."

"I know that. Amelia is the head of Sweet Giving Orphanage over there." she said pointing at the building with her pencil. "I live there because I'm the ward of the state and that's what wards of the state do, live in orphanages until someone adopts them. I've been stuck there since I was 3 and can't go out until I turn 18. Would have been there for 15 full years."

"Today was a day that you could have been adopted, so why weren't you there."

Lilith gave the cucumber a cold hard stare.

"Do you think that if I had a chance to be adopted I'd be here right now? Giving you pointless information about my childhood and my life? I don't even know you!"

"Well if I tell you my name then you'll know more about me." the cucumber proposed. Lilith started to think that he was insane.

"Hi, I'm Larry the Cucumber. Nice to meet ya."

Lilith looked at him to make sure he was for real, then decided to say.

"My name is Lilith. The feeling's mutual."

"You gave him the address of the school so he could watch you during call backs?" Amanda said happily and shocked at the same time. Lilith had a look of indifference on her face.

"Did he want to adopt you?" Amanda whispered.

"Highly doubt it." Lilith said rolling her eyes.

"But something was different about him. Or you wouldn't have told him." Amanda had a huge grin on her face. Lilith didn't answer the head and got ready for bed.

The next morning Lilith got up earlier then normal and went to school. She sang random bits of Skye Sweetnam's This is Me to herself. She was in a good mood for an unknown reason and was glad she was feeling like that.

She went to her locker and started to put her books in and out for the day. A slip of paper fell out and she bent down to get it. It was a note from Larry. Lilith had half a mind not to read it but she felt it must had been important and read it.

"No way." she said out loud to herself, with many students looking at her.

After school she went to the park and sat down next to the pond. They laid down on the grass and made herself comfortable. She watched the sky for a little and saw the clouds go by. She started to sing parts of Wonderful to herself.

"They called me 'Wonderful'  
So I said 'Wonderful' - if you insist  
I will be 'Wonderful'

And they said 'Wonderful'"

"What song is that?" Larry asked laying down next to Lilith.

"It's called Wonderful. It's sung by the Wizard to Elphaba. She talks a little in the song. I think it's one of my favorite songs because it has the best line." Lilith said with a small smile.

"And what's that?" Larry asked looking at her.

"Elphaba, where I'm from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it history." Lilith recited with the biggest smile Larry had seen her in. Although he had seen few.

"I've read the book too. I've even memorized a line." Lilith said staring at the clouds mindlessly.

"Oh really?"

"But she woke up just then, and in the moonlight covered herself with a blanket. She smiled at him drowsily and called him 'Yero, my hero,' and that melted his heart."

Lilith closed her eyes and sighed a little.

"That's a really nice quote."

"Yeah it is... I only remember it because the next paragraph says 'She could get so angry, though!' and I can't help but laugh at it." Lilith opened her eyes again and looked at Larry, who looked at her back. Then the question that would change forever was asked.

"Would you like to be adopted?" Larry asked Lilith.

Lilith quickly stood up and turned away from him. Larry got up too. Her mind reeled with overwhelming thoughts.

"I have to go." she finally said.

"And you just left him there?" Amanda asked in a surprised tone. "I've known you for years! How could you just do that?"

Lilith didn't answer the Head. She hopped back and forth in the Head's office. She couldn't figure it out herself. What was wrong with her? Was she afraid to be adopted although that's all she ever wanted? Or was it the vegetable that wanted to adopt her to begin with?

"Lil... I've practically raised you in this orphanage. I've never met your parents but they told me about themselves and how they wanted you to be raised. They also said that God would send the right foster parent (or parents) and I would know it was the one. I can feel, somewhere in that silly note I've thrown away years ago, that Larry is supposed to be your foster parent. I know you can feel it too, the way you're acting now it's different. And you've known him longer then most kids who are about to be adopted."

"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is call backs." Lilith answered in a small voice.

"And heaven knows the wicked die alone. It just shows when you're wicked, you live only... on your own." Sang the future Galinda for the production. She was a celery with short bob blond hair and was usually very nervous around a large mass of people.

"Good job Francine." Lilith congratulated the celery.

"Break a leg Fabala!" the celery responded.

"Pun intended right?" Lilith said back as Francine left with her friends. The only response was a joyful laugh.

Lilith took the stage and got into her position. It was more like a dress rehersal then a call back, since she was in full costume and fellow classmates and some parents were in the seats. Larry wasn't one of them.

"When you're ready." the grumpy blueberry from auditions.

Lilith took a look at the audience. The Action 9 news team was there, so was everyone that was going to be in the production (Elphaba was the last role to be cast for the entire production), everyone in her grade were watching, she could even see some kids from the orphanage and Amanda there. Lilith nodded to the sound master and No Good Deed started to play.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen" she chanted, since she decided to skip the opening 'Fiyero' until the real production. For the pure sake of saving everyone's ears.

"Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
When they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never diiiiie..."

Then, from the corner of her eye she saw Amanda get up and go to someone at the door. She noticed at once it was Larry and gave herself a smile and continued the song.

"Nessa... Doctor Dillamond... Fiyero..." (she looked directly at Larry at this part) "Fieeeerrrrrroooooo!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason whyyyyyyyy...

No good deed goes unpunished!  
All helpful urges should be circumvented,  
No good deed goes unpuuunished...  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did..."

In less then an hour there was a party was Lilith. Not only was she going to be Elphaba, she had decided that she was going to be adopted too.

"So... what did you decide? Ready to break continuity?" Larry asked when Lilith had found him.

"Better then ever." she said with a smile. They both hugged and everyone looked at them.

"Awwww..." they said.

"But ya know..." Larry said after they were done hugging. "You don't look like a Lilith."

"I don't?" Lilith asked very confused.

"Nah... I think you look like her." Larry said showing Lilith the picture she drew when she met Larry. The angel she had named Michelle. Lilith smiled and said,

"I've always liked the name Michelle better." she said. And from then on she was known as Michelle, the foster child of Larry the Cucumber. And they lived happily ever after.

And gave Bob a mass headache when the two were together. :D


End file.
